narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Boruto Uzumaki (Neji)
| image = | birthdate = | age = 8 (Academy Arc) 13 (Genin) 15 (Chūnin) 17 (Jōnin) 58 (Oraculum Kingdom) | status = Alive | gender = Male | height = 110 cm (Academy Arc) 145 cm (Genin) | weight = | blood type = | hometown = Konohagakure | countryoforigin = Land of Fire | countryofliving = ??? | affiliation = ??? | previous affiliation = Konohagakure | occupation = ??? | previous occupation = Genin | team = ??? | previous team = Team Konohamaru | partner = Keika Uzumaki | previous partner = | family = (Paternal Grandfather) (Paternal Grandmother) Naruto Uzumaki (Father) (Maternal Great-Grandmother) (Maternal Grandfather) (Grandmother) (Mother) (Aunt) (Sister) Keika Uzumaki (Sister) (First Cousin once removed) | clan = | rank = ??? | classification = Konoha-nin Sage | reg = NEJI-021 | academy = 10 | chunin = 13 | jonin = 17 | kekkei = Tenseigan | tota = | hiden = | beast = | unique = | nature = Wind Release Lightning Release Water Release | jutsu = | tools = }} Boruto's Theme: キミに贈る歌 is a shinobi from Konohagakure's and a direct descendant of the through his . Initially nonchalant in his duties as a member of Team Konohamaru and resentful of his father and the office of Hokage because it left him with no time for his family; Boruto eventually comes to respect and reconcile with his father and his role as Hokage, yet vows to become like his mentor Sasuke Uchiha — a support system for the Hokage and the village. He is the reincarnation of , the brother of the Sage of the Six Paths. Background Birth and Early Life Boruto is the first child of and Naruto Uzumaki, receiving a sister a few hours earlier and another two years later. As his parents continued to stay close to their childhood friends over the years, Boruto ultimately came to know the various parent's respective kids well. Boruto's best friend is . Although his sister keeps him in check, Boruto is quite the pranking child. When he tarnished the Hokage Face, his sister gave him quite the scolding in place of Naruto. Academy Arc The Limited Edition Chili Burger Boruto ran out of his house, yelling behind him, "I'm off!" Keika yelled, "Hey, Onii-chan!" Oh crap! Gotta run! Boruto had gone so fast he left a trail of dust. He met up with Shikadai and shouted morning to him. Shikadai complained about the speed they were going at. Boruto exclaimed, "If we don't hurry, the time will be up!" Shikadai sighed, "Like I said, for what?" The question was answered when they leapt onto a train roof, the duo holding chili burgers. Boruto lavished over it. "Yum! The limited edition chili burger!" Shikadai looked like he was about to die. "Why am I the one that has to follow you?" Boruto eyed Shikadai's burger. "If you don't want it, I'll eat it." Shikadai pulled it away and said, "Hell no. I'm eating it!" The two took a bite and their faces grew red. "SPICY!!!!" Boruto shouted, glugging down his soda. "Whoa! That was hot!" Shikadai burst into tears because of the spiciness. He wiped his face and drank his soda as well. "Whoa! That was hot!" Boruto laughed, "Shikadai, you should've seen your face!" He retorted, "Shaddup, Boruto! You made the same face!" He evaded, "Not as hilarious as yours!" Shikadai sighed, "Fine, you win." Shikadai then jumped off the train. "Hey, don't be late on the first day!" Boruto yelled, "Ha! Like I would!" The conductor peeked out of the train and yelled up to Boruto, "HEY! GET DOWN RIGHT NOW! THAT'S DANGEROUS!" Boruto apologized and leapt off the train, much to the conductor's surprise. Landing perfectly on a telephone pole, he watched as the train sped away. Deciding to return home, he turned around. He then saw a boy around his age being bullied by his peers. Boruto looked at the soda in his hand and smiled evilly. He balanced on a wire above them and eavesdropped. The bullied kid whined, "That's enough, guys. Can't you see I have nothing?" One of the bullies said, "Oh, really? Go ask your dad for some more." Boruto then popped the lid off and tipped it over, aiming for the bully in red clothing. Boruto said, "Oops, my hand slipped." Meeting Denki The bully who got soda all over him looked around then looked up. He yelled, "Hey! You get down here!" Boruto shrugged it off, replying, "Says the one bullying an innocent boy!" Boruto leapt off anyway and created shadow clones. A puff of smoke appeared when he landed and clones of himself wrestled with the bullies. The real Boruto managed to stick the chili burger into a bully's mouth and steal the wallet back. Boruto held it up in victory when a voice came, "Hey, are you done yet?" Some more boys walked into the alley and everything froze for a second. Boruto thought, Oh crap! He grabbed the victim's hand and said, "Let's go! We're running!" They weaved through alleyways, chased by the boys. Boruto could tell because of the voices screaming, mostly, "Get back here!" or "You are SO dead!". Boruto saw a climbable roof and took the boy's arm. He leapt up on an awning and above the railing. They landed safely on the other side as the boys ran the other way. Boruto sighed, "*phew!* Man, why do you let them bully you like that?" The boy replied, "Oh... It's because they want my money. My dad owns a big company and I have to attend the Academy in order to get the skills for it." Boruto smiled, "Wait, you're in the Academy, too? Nice to meet you! I'm Boruto." The boy shook Boruto's held-out hand and replied, "Nice to meet you, too. I'm ." Boruto said, "Well, I have to go. Take care of yourself, Denki!" Denki nodded, "Ok, Boruto-kun!" He was a bit too late as Boruto had already gone. That night, Boruto sat at his dinner table and began talking about meeting a friend before the Academy starts. His mother congratulated him. "By the way," Boruto said, his mouth full with pasta, "Where's Dad?" Hinata became slightly crestfallen and replied, "Your father is busy working as the Hokage, Boruto." Boruto raises his voice, "Does he not care about us? About Keika and Himawari?" Keika cleared her throat, "I think that's out of turn, Onii-chan. Besides, Father is busy. Although I am also feeling slightly down that he's missing another family dinner." Boruto then drove it home, "See? Even Keika's feeling down!" "Onii-chan!" she said. Boruto sat bolt upright. "Just eat, please?" Boruto didn't say anything as he wolfed down the rest of his dinner and went upstairs. The Train Boruto tossed in bed until his younger sister, Himawari, shook him awake. "Onii-chan, Onii-chan, you're going to be late." Looking at his alarm clock, it read 7:50, ten minutes before school starts. Boruto hurriedly spoke, "I know! I know!" Three seconds later, he was at the door. Hinata worriedly said, "Will you make it in time?" Boruto rattled, "I will, Mom. I'm off!" He ran outside and excitedly spoke to himself, "Alright! Sleeping till the last minute then riding the train to school! My relaxing and boring life in schools is going to start!" He leapt up on roofs and skipped across them until he reached his destination: the train. Then, he saw the boy he met yesterday. Isn't that the kid from yesterday? Ah! Is he taking the train, too? Suddenly, he began seeing dark purple emanating from him. "Huh? What's that?" The edges of Boruto's vision shone blue while he saw a purple entity clinging to the boy. He stared at it for a few seconds then rubbed his eye. When his vision cleared, Denki had disappeared. He then went on a train. There he encountered Denki whose vision does not look clear to Boruto. Boruto again saw the purple chakra and placed his hand over his eyes. It's happening again... He said, "Denki, what is the meaning of this? Don't you and I have to head to the Academy?" Denki's voice wasn't his own, "Academy? I don't need that anymore. All I have to do is prove that I'm strong." Boruto's vision glinted blue again and he clearly saw the purple something. It's happening again... Boruto pleaded, "Now stop this, Denki!" He monotoned, "Why should I?" Pointing out the window, he said, "Look over there, I've placed another defective train on the same rail. You know what's going to happen, right? Just a little train causes a large accident. Ah, the first switch is coming up." Boruto peered out the window and spotted the switch. He threw a kunai but narrowly missed. "Dang it!" Denki said, "Too bad. The train's coming up quick. What are you going to do?" Boruto said, "Dammit!" under his breath then created shadow clones. Linking them all together, he threw himself onto the roof then created more clones. Spotting a second switch, he again threw himself and flicked the switch just in the nick of time as the second defective train barreled down the rail they were just on a second earlier. Suddenly, Boruto realized his mistake. He had lost his footing and was about to fall when he yelled, "DENKI!" Returning back to himself as the ominous purple chakra was blown away, Denki grabbed Boruto's legs in the nick of time. "Nice save, Denki!" he said. Denki groaned, "Can't... hold... on...!" Boruto felt himself slipping downwards until he was stopped, his face three inches from the fast-moving rails beneath the train. He was pulled back into the train car and panted, "Nice one, Denki... OH CRAP! Denki, we have to go!" Boruto herded the bullies-turned-friends into the car behind them and severed the connection. Boruto drove the train until he saw the Hokage Stone Face. Below that, Academy students were standing at attention. Boruto assumed that they were calling attendance. Aiming for his father's stone face, Boruto drove the train off the rails. Below, Shino announced, "Boruto Uzumaki!" When no one answered, he repeated, "Boruto Uzumaki!" People began whispering, "Boruto Uzumaki?" "That kid?" "Isn't he the Hokage's son?" "He's already late on the first day?" and other stuff of that ilk. The deafening sound of the train crashing shocked the assembly silent. Boruto climbed out of the train and stood proudly, shouting, "Boruto Uzumaki! In attendance!" Boruto proudly beheld his father's shocked face while he was then restrained by Konohamaru. Boruto threw a few punches and kicks but they were all intercepted. "Stop, stop, stop! I give up, Konohomaru-onii-chan!" He said, "Stop calling me onii-chan! It's "sensei" now-kore!" Boruto stuck out his tongue while Konohamaru glanced over to Denki who had just climbed out. "You good, Denki?" Konohamaru's mouth dropped, "You involved another student?!" Boruto claimed, "He's fine, isn't he?" Boruto's sister, Keika shouted up, laughing her heart out, "Onii-chan, it's DAY 1 and you're already in trouble!" Boruto became mad and yelled back, "Shaddup, Keika!" Shino continued with the attendance, "Keika Uzumaki!" Keika answered, "Present!" Boruto was then given a two-week suspension. Duel on Day 1 Boruto was shaken awake by his sister who yelled into his face: "Onii-chan, your suspension is over! Get up! We are going to school!" He muttered, "Geroff of me....." "GET UP, ONII-CHAN!" Boruto immediately sat up and banged his head against his sister's. Technically, not banged her head. When he sat up, Boruto unwillingly kissed Keika. Keika immediately pushed him away and blushed hot pink. Boruto quickly apologized, "Sorry, Keika..." Keika laughed in a soft voice, "Fu-fu-fu! I never knew you felt that way for me." It was Boruto's turn to flush red. "Don't go taking this the wrong way, sis! You know that was an accident!" Keika flushed and kissed Boruto's forehead. "There. Now we're even." Boruto flushed an even deeper shade. I love my sister just not in ''that way. I don't have anybody to crush on yet.'' While he dressed, he thought, Wait a minute... I STOLE MY SISTER'S FIRST KISS!! She's also mine... Ugh, this sucks... He felt his lips, Although, Keika's lips are soft... He shook his head, What the hell am I thinking?! We're siblings! He slapped himself four times to get back to reality. Grabbing his bag, he bolted out the door, shouting behind him, "I'm off, Mom, Hima!" Hinata said, "Don't be late, Boruto!" Himawari yelled, "Bye, Onii-chan!" The Transfer Student The Ghost Incidents Boruto's Plea Rebirth Chūnin Exams Mission Refusal Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Momoshiki's Assault Resolve Boruto's Strength Personality Boruto is loud, energetic, and stubborn not unlike his father; even possessing a verbal tic, "dattebasa" (だってばさ), similar to Naruto's "dattebayo" and his paternal grandmother's "(da)ttebane" ((だ)ってばね). However, compared to his father at his age, Boruto is more refined and crafty, seemingly knowing all the shortcuts, as well as more mature in knowing how the world works. Between the two, he is the more sarcastic. Unlike Naruto, Boruto doesn't yell what he feels, which is the biggest difference. Conversely, Boruto's upbringing has also been different than that of his father's: Boruto's family is always there for him and he likewise has many friends, and his acquisitions came easily and naturally to him from a combination of prodigious talents and nurturing parents. For these reasons, Boruto has a high opinion of himself and freely brags about his abilities, but his arrogance has made him put no value in team-mates or teamwork, believing he can do anything on his own. He believed in achieving success is the main point of anything, even taking insincere shortcuts to do so, such as utilising a cheat program to easily win a video game, or using the Kote to create a façade of performing advanced techniques to earn his right to be Sasuke's disciple, and later swiftly resorting to the same device to defeat opponents once they seem to have an upper hand. At the same time however, he does not look down on anyone else and is very loyal to his friends. Without hesitation he has repeatedly come to the aid of Denki when he was being physically harmed. He also avoids confrontation, or name-calling when someone is talking behind his back, completely ignoring the situation altogether unless his friends get hurt, which shows his maturity. Appearance Boruto bears a strong resemblance to his father: he has spiky, blonde hair, blue eyes and two whisker markings on his cheeks. He also inherited the shape of his mother's face. Boruto's hair resembles the appearance of a leaf, his ahoge (アホ毛, Literally meaning: foolish hair) serving as the stem. According to Sarada, his eyes are bluer than Naruto's. Early in his days as an Academy student, his outfit is quite similar to his previous attire, with additional red stripes on the jacket. Beneath this jacket — which he leaves unzipped — he wears a white T-shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck. He wears a longer jacket by the time he's a genin, but his clothing is otherwise the same, except the addition of a forehead protector. Boruto also briefly wore his father's original orange jacket, along with Sasuke's scratched forehead protector. Five years after his graduation from the Academy, Boruto wears a belt with noticeably shorter black pants, and regular shinobi sandals, and a cloak. He also wields a sword and wears a forehead protector with two intersecting slashes on it. After Momoshiki makes contact with his arm, Boruto gains a diamond-shape seal on his right palm. During his battle against Kawaki, Boruto has a large scar across his right eye, and an elaborate sigil tattooed on his right arm, which also covers part of his hand, glows blue and spreads over the right side of his body as he prepares for battle. Abilities Chakra Boruto has more than average chakra than normal people due to his . He does not have that much control over his chakra levels until he trained under Sasuke with his sister. Uzumaki Clan Techniques As an Uzumaki Clan member, Boruto has high chakra reserves along with an exceptionally strong life force. So far, he hasn't shown the ability to use the Adamantine Sealing Chains unlike his sister who used it at age 13. Dōjutsu Byakugan Boruto Uzumaki is a special Hyūga. He is the reincarnation of the brother of the , . Due to this, Boruto awakened a Byakugan in both his eyes, although unique, probably due to his father. He has the same strengths and weaknesses as a normal Byakugan except that the sclerae are complete black, akin to the eyes of those under the influence of the Impure World Reincarnation. His Gentle Fist is as strong as any other Hyūga, if not stronger. Tenseigan Because he is Hamura's reincarnation, Boruto awakens a Tenseigan. His eye color is normal with the sclera being white and the eye itself the floral pattern of the Tenseigan. Boruto could enter Tenseigan Chakra Mode and use 9 Truth-Seeking Balls. His power is on par to Hamura as he is his reincarnation. Senjutsu After the battle against Momoshiki, Boruto took on a few more missions before heading off to Mt. Myoboku with Keika to train in senjutsu. Boruto got through the fundamentals faster than expected but was beat by Keika when she entered Sage Mode successfully first. The two spent time sparring, seeing whose Sage Mode would last longer. Their teacher, , wanted to try fusing with them but the two adamantly refused as that would be taking a shortcut. The two trained for one year before returning to Konoha, senjutsu deeply ingrained in their abilities.